neo_geofandomcom-20200223-history
Rage of the Dragons
is a 2002 tag team head-to-head fighting game released for the Neo Geo hardware by Playmore (currently known as SNK Playmore). The game was developed by Japanese company Noise Factory, co-developed by BrezzaSoft and chiefly-designed by the Mexican team Evoga. Gameplay ''Rage of the Dragons features a tag team system, in which the player takes control of two characters and can switch between one or the other during gameplay. The character who is not being controlled will slowly recovers part of his or her energy while the other is fighting. The player can perform special combos in which both characters attack an opponent at the same time for added damage. An auxiliary meter located at the bottom of the screen that slowly fills up when an attack connects with an opponent. When the meter is full, special moves can be performed (Ex: Counter Attacks, Super Moves, etc.). Plot and characters There are a total of fourteen playable characters in Rage of the Dragons. The player can select from one of the seven default pairings, or create a custom pairing with nearly 80 possible combinations. The player will see a hidden ending if they complete the single player tournament with a Billy and Jimmy pairing. * Jimmy (James Lewis) * Billy (William Lewis) * Lynn (Lynn Baker) * Sonia (Sonia Romanenko) * Annie (Annie Murakami) * Radel * Pepe (José Rodríguez) * Pupa (Pupa Salgueiro) * Jae-mo Kang * Mr. Jones (Jones Damon) * Oni ' (Oni Inomura) * '''Cassandra ' (Cassandra Murata) * '''Elias (Elias Patrick) * Alice (Alice Carroll) There are also two boss characters in the game, who are fought by the player at the end of the single player tournament. Unlike the regular characters, these bosses only fight by themselves with no partners. * Abubo (Abubo Rao) * Johann Production Evoga originally envisioned Rage of the Dragons as a sequel to the Neo Geo fighting game version of Double Dragon released in 1995. However, Evoga were unable to use the intellectual rights for the characters (which were purchased by the company founded by former Technos Japan staff Million, the developers of Double Dragon Advance), and thus Rage of the Dragons was turned into a homage to the Double Dragon series instead of an official sequel. The two lead characters in Rage of the Dragons, Billy and Jimmy Lewis, share their names with the protagonists of the Double Dragon series, Billy and Jimmy Lee, while the boss character Abubo is based on Abobo from the original Double Dragon. Two supporting characters in Rage, Linda (Abubo's female assistant) and Mariah (Jimmy's girlfriend), are also based on Double Dragon characters. Jimmy, Lynn, Elias and Mr. Jones would later appear as hidden guest characters in Power Instinct Matrimelee, a fighting game also produced by Noise Factory. Coincidentally, Atlus, the company that originally produced the Power Instinct series, published Double Dragon Advance for Million. External links * [http://game.snkplaymore.co.jp/official/rod/rod_top.html Rage of the Dragons] at SNK Playmore * [http://www.noise.co.jp/game/rod/ Rage of the Dragons] at Noise Factory * * * [http://www.neo-geo.com/reviews/neo-reviews/rotd/rotd.html Review of Rage of the Dragons at Neo-Geo.com] Category:2002 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Neo-Geo games Category:SNK Playmore games Category:Versus fighting games